chunga no chunggeng
by xwarLockx
Summary: you're happily ?  married, at least that's what ur thinking. Then here comes a person who will change that thought of yours. ba dumm! bad summaries! .
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything here! Just the plot:P

* * *

><p>Am Back!<p>

I brushed my hair again and checked myself in the mirror for the 10th time since I got into my mum's car, I fixed my white uniform's collar and checked my light make-up, debating to my inner self whether I should add more into it. I didn't noticed that the car stopped infront of the main building of the University I am attending, for I am still busy checking myself in my compact.

"Oh com'on sweetie, you know you looked pretty, as always." My mum said breaking the silence.

"Well, I'm just nervous mum." I replied as I slowly picked my things in the car's dashboard. "Bye mum, I'll see later." I kissed her goodbye and shut the front passenger's door.

"Don't worry so much, your friends will be ecstatic to see you again" She said as she put the car's gear into reverse. "And oh yeah, don't worry about vivio too, have fun dear"

I waved as she pulled her car out of the driveway. I sighed and readjust my bag sling. "Here we go! This is it, everything's gonna be alright Nanoha." I whispered to encourage myself as I entered the main building.

The place was full of new faces and somehow some of the interior designs of the building were changed, for example the century year old clock that was hanged above the information counter was now gone and replaced with a modern digital clock that still has the University's symbol on it. Bet they keep it to preserve its beauty, it's really rare to find antiques these days. And oh even the large portraits of the school's founders were transferred. Before they were hung by the main building's hallway but now their scary serious faces will greet you the moment you took a step inside the building.

What would I expect? I was gone for two years, 2 years I didn't attend school, well at least I did it with a reasonable purpose and it's not that I regret, no, never I did regret that I made that decision in the past. Infact I am really happy with my life now.

My train of thoughts were distracted when I spotted a very familiar blond clad in white skirt and white blouse. She was wearing a lab gown with the University's logo on the right upper part of the chest, with matching a stethoscope that was hanging upon her left shoulder. I smiled and waved my hand, trying to catch her attention. She stopped and stared at me for a while, then she ran towards me. Thank god my efforts didn't go in vain. Seconds later I was envelop with her hug.

"Oh my! Nanoha! Long time no see! How's you?" she asked me and I pulled myself out from her grip..err.. hug.

"I'm great! Thanks, now look at you! You do look great with the uniform." I said honestly.

Before we could go again to our illimitable chit chats like before, her watch beeped and that something tells me she's on a hurry.

"Nanoha, t'was really nice to see you again, I hope we could talk someday, we have lots to talk about, but for now, I gotta go. My shift starts within 5 minutes." She started walking to her destination.

"Yeah, you too Shamal. I need to go to. Bye." I waved and with that I took the different direction.

I can't help myself to travel back to the days when I first met Shamal. We're both freshmen in this med school and she was a bit lost. I helped her find her way to the gross anatomy laboratory and there I found out that she's in my class and she was my lab partner in our Biochemistry class.

After seemed to be a long walk, I found our classroom. I was not really surprise that some students didn't know me at all infact, I'll be surprised if one could recognize me as one of their senior before. I moved towards the 2nd row seats and placed my things on the long desk and sat near the aisle.

"Hi you're new here aren't you?" I faced the speaker in my left and saw a not –so-small short haired brunette with big blue eyes that seems to be sparkling with curiosity. "I mean, I haven't seen you before so I guess you're a transferee."

"hey, umm... Im not really new here and I can't call myself as a transferee. You see if I didn't stop school for 2 years then, probably I'm one of those interns roaming around the laboratories and doin some round shifts." I said.

" I see, so you're supposed to be 2 years ahead of us and you-"

Before she could finish her talking the front door opened and a very familiar tall, tanned middle aged man came carrying a bundle of papers.

"Aright class! Who's in for a pre-test? Hmm?" his loud deep voice asked with a hint of enthusiasm as he saw his students' faces turned sour.

"Oh com'on this isn't so bad, it's just a recap, a test whether you guys retained all of our discussions from the previous semester."

The students groaned in defeat, while Dr. Adams happily passed on the test questionnaires and answer sheets. Seriously, he really loves to see his students in pain. He doesn't changed at'll. Same old Dr. Daniel Adams, the man who loves surprises.. I mean surprise and unannounced exams.

"And oh by the way, for those who still didn't know me. Im Dr. Daniel Adams, a pathologist. Hi to ya'll and don't worry, rumors about me isn't true, well most of it. Actually I'm not really that heartless, I can give ya'll a passing grade if you will pass all of my exams." He said proudly with a grin, an evil one I tell you. "Are you all third years? Well this is Histology and welcome."

"Now I wonder if I'll make it up to the fourth year." The brunette beside me murmured as she scribbled her name on the answer sheet. "Geez, who would ever thought of having an exam on the first day?"

I just looked at her and smiled, I didn't bother to talk as I want to focus myself in the papers. Though t'was a surprise exam, some of the questions were simple and basic, though some were killers.

After half of the hour, Dr. Adams demanded to pass all the papers whether you're done or not. I stood up and stretched my right arm. And yeah since I'm a total klutz since birth, I accidentally swung my hand and hit the woman who was walking in the aisle. The woman yelped in pain and I immediately ran towards her side and smoothed her back saying my apologies to her.

"I am truly sorry, I didn't really see you."

"Naah, I'm fine, it's ok no harm done." The blond woman who appears to be an angel with burgundy eyes, who's taller than me about 2 inches smiled.

I dunno what on Earth was happening to me. I can feel the burning of my cheeks and I'm sure as heavens poured down its blessing to human kind that I'm blushing.

"Clumsy as always Ms. Nanoha?" Adam's voice snapped me back to reality. He was like about 3 feet away from us. The blond excused herself and went to Dr. Adams' to pass her papers. And with that she silently walked out of the class.

"Still remember me?" I asked the man infront of me as I grabbed my things.

"Of course! Who would ever forget a student who almost burned the chem. Lab. 2 bcoz of her clumsiness." He replied with a mocking smile. "But it's greet to see you again." He continued as I walked pass thru him.

Glancing at my wrist watch, it's now 19 minutes past the hour of 9. I pulled a piece of paper where my class schedule was encoded. I walked pass through Microbiology department. I am just so sure that Hematology was somewhere around here. I walked a bit, checking the room labels and walaaaaaaah! I finally found it!

I entered the third to the last room and made my way to the 2nd row seats since the back was almost occupied and I kinda hate to be infront as in exactly infront of the lecturer.

I sat next to the short haired brunette again and this time I greeted her first.

"Hey, I believe I haven't introduced myself, I'm Hayate. Yagami Hayate." She extended her right hands and I gladly shook it.

"Nanoha, my name's Nano-"

We're not done yet with our 'introduce yourself' drama when the door opened revealing a woman in her late fifties wearing a thick rimmed glasses. She slammed the door shut and walked towards the platform with a serious-almost-scary face.

"Goo morning, welcome to Hematology. I'm Dr. Lorrie Monroe and guess I'll be your teacher for this semester." Me and Hayate immediately sat down and keep our mouths shut.

I knew Dr. Lorrie, she's my teacher in Physiology when I was in 2nd year. She may look boring and lifeless but I love the way she delivers her discussions. She's also friendly and caring and very approachable.

"Okay, guess we need to skip the introducing part here, I bet you guys know each other." She said in a monotone as she pulled a piece of paper from her green envelope. "Roll call, you know how badly I needed your attendance."

"So" she adjusted her glasses. "Andrew, Beverly?" -"here"

"Brecker, Christian?" -"here"

"Cronkite, Lorraine?" -"here ma'am"

Oh I forgot how Dr. Lorrie loves her class to be complete. She really does care about her students whereabouts during her class period, unlike others who doesn't mind if you don't show your face during lectures just make it sure to pass all major exams. She's a total worry wart, I tell you.

"Sanders, Miguel?" -"present"

"Scrya, Nanoha... Nanoha? Takamachi?" - "here" I replied raising my left hand.

"Ohh figures, you got married 2 years ago, I forgot I used to call you Takamachi. So hows life as a married woman?" she asked while adjusting her thick glasses.

"It's great doc!" I answered with a smile.

"Good, and it's really good that you decided to continue your studies." She pulled the paper again and called the others.

"Testarossa, Fate?" - "..."

"ohh wow! You're married Nanoha?" Hayate whispered

"Yep"

"how old are you again?"

"24" I answered her honestly. "And I already have a lil' girl." I said proudly.

* * *

><p>Yes that's it! it's my first Nanoha fic, as you can see:) how was it?:)<p>

reviews and comments are very much appreciated:)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything, just the plot:P

* * *

><p><em>I am in a place where there's a rainbow and lots of lots of bunnies were hoping merrily everywhere. The place was bright and everything around me was colourful and gay. People were smiling, worry-less faces greeted me, some were playing with the bunnies on the other side of the rainbow. They're all laughing and chanting something like "bunny bunny bunny bunny carrot carrot<em>[1]_"_

"_Bunny bunny bunny bunny... carrot carrot." They're chanting it again and again as the linked their hands together forming a circle._

"_Bunny bunny... _**Nanoha**_.. bunny bunny, carrot.._**wake up**_ carrot!" that's odd, are they calling me? Maybe they want me to join._

"_Bunny..._** Nanoha**_.. bunny bunny bunny... _**wake up**_... carrot carrot... _**or you'll be late**_." _

I immediately opened my eyes and got up the bed. "What time is it?" I demanded.

"Chill Hun, it's still 6 in the morning." The man beside me answered. " I made breakfast." He continued as he pulled me closer to him, the next thing I know, I was sitting on his lap, as he wrapped me with his warm embrace.

"What did my Nanoha dreamed about? You know, you were smiling in your sleep. It must be a nice one." He asked softly as he tucked in some strands of my hair on my ear.

"Oh it's nothing Yunno, I was dreaming about rainbow, bunnies and happy people." I replied with my voice thick from sleep.

"I see." He smiled sweetly. "Com'on, I made us pancakes, and I'm sure your mum will be here any minute to pick Vivio."

I followed him downstairs and the smell of freshly baked pancakes filled my lungs mixed with the tempting scent of brewed coffee. I sat on one of the stools in the counter and my husband served me a plate of pancake and a cup of coffee. I slowly sipped the dark brown liquid and let it flow smoothly into my mouth, were the strong addicting taste teased my tastebuds.

"Hey Yunno, aren't you be upstairs now, preparing yourself to work?" I asked as I poured an ample amount of maple syrup into my hotcake.

"Yeah, I should be but I want to serve my wife before she goes to school, that's at least I could do for her." He replies as he rolled the newspaper.

"That's sweet. I gotta go check Vivio if she's awake." I excused myself after I finished my food.

I went upstairs and turned the doorknob of a very familiar room. When I entered the room, the color pink and violet greeted my sight. I slowly tip-toed my way towards my little angel's crib, and there's my 1 year and 2 months old daughter sleeping peacefully. I kneeled upon the crib to earn a better and closer view of my angel's face. I smiled as I stroked her golden hair, she got it from her dad. Then seconds later, a pair of small eyes was staring at me. It was like sparkling with glee when she saw me.

"Hey, did mama disturbs your sleep my lil' angel?" I asked my daughter as I picked her out of her crib. My daughter hugged me in response. She didn't cry or make any noise, she just wrapped me with her small arms.

"Good morning too Vivio, do you wanna see daddy before he'll go to work?" I asked her again while making my way out of her room. Before I got downstairs, I saw Yunno who's about to enter our bedroom.

"Hey there! Good morning my precious lil princess. How was your sleep? Did yah have a good dream?" Yunno moved towards us and he placed a kiss on our daughter's forehead.

Our child just stared at him, then back to me and finally put her arms around my neck again. She didn't smile or make any expressions that she's happy to see her father.

"Oopsie, looks like our little Vivio woke up at the wrong side of her bed." My husband smiled with a 'well-atleast-she-didn't-cry' face. He turned his back and entered our room. I went downstairs and put Vivio down on her chair.

She was quiet, like the usual and she seldom laughs. I was making her food when mum arrived. It was only then I noticed Vivio's face lighten up a bit. My mum rushed towards her granddaughter and gave her kisses. I sighed deeply looks like Vivio loves her grandma more than her parents.

"Nanoha, you should go upstairs and prepare yourself to school." Mum commanded as I handed Vivio's food to her.

Without any word, I went to our room and found Yunno tying his long blond hair into a simple pony tail. "Hun go on and change now, I'll drop you to school."

After a quick shower and changing to my uniform, we bid our goodbye to my mum and to our daughter. The drive was almost silent, to break the silence around I asked Yunno if he'll be joining us for dinner tonight at my parent's place. Unfortunately his client invited him for a house blessing. And after he answered my question, our convo died.

5 minutes later, he stopped infront of the school's gate. I got out silently from his car. I was about to leave when he stopped me. He got out of his car and hugged me. "Look I'm sorry, my mood just swung. I shouldn't be insensitive, I know it's really unfair for you." He murmured softly.

"It's okay Yunno, I know you're not a morning person." I put on my warm smile and hugged him. "But I love it when you know that you've been a jerk and you are sorry for it."

He slightly pushed me away from me and leaned it to capture my lips. "You should go now, I don't want you to be late." He smiled.

I chuckled as I pulled him and kissed him again. The kiss was brief and I don't really care if someone sees us. "Bye" I whispered to him before I turned my back around him.

I don't really feel bad our marriage, though it was arranged years before I was born. I think I'm kinda lucky that I don't need to find my lifetime partner, he's been mine before I got out from mom's womb. I don't have to fall for the wrong person and cry over ruined relationships. Besides our marriage isn't all about money and NO, our marriage isn't like the most fixed marriage. Our marriage isn't loveless. The first time I saw Yunno, I know that he will take care of me. Yunno respects me, he knows my needs, and I love him because of that and one more, he's every girl's dream. Good-looking, responsible, a gentleman and rich. Now tell me, what more could I ask for?

As I was walking in the hallway, I saw Hayate walking alone silently. That's odd, I wonder where that small redhead went, she's always around with and she's like Hayate's shadow. Wherever Hayate was the girl was there too. I increased my pace and walked over her.

"Good morning." I greeted her with much enthusiasm. I am happy to see her, atleast I won't be alone this morning. And I can sense that Hayate's a good person, I know we can be great friends.

"Heya girlie!" she replied. "Ready for our first subject?"

"Yeah I guess." I replied as I pulled my class schedule inside my bag. "Oh, we have lab for today." I continued.

"Yep, and later on we'll have Pharmacology." She added.

We entered our room and class went on the way I expected them to be. We studied and observed a human liver that suffered from liver cirrhosis, its a disease that damaged all healthy hepatocytes[2] in a man's liver.

After our class in histopathology, we proceeded to our next class which is Pharma. I left some of my books in my locker and followed Hayate as we entered another classroom for our next class. I sat beside her and I noticed the blond woman I bumped into yesterday in Dr. Adams class. She was sitting in the front rows I watched her back and I can't help but to recall all those peculiar feelings I felt the moment I looked straight into her ruby eyes. It was something strong and warm, I never felt those feelings before.

I pushed all the weird thoughts away in my mind and turned to see Hayate, I was about to ask her where did her little red-haired friend go, when I noticed she was staring at someone like a hungry lion ready to pounce her prey. She looked creepy by the way. I traced to where and who was she staring, then my eyes landed on a woman wearing a purple long sleeve blouse and a black skirt. She looks like she's in her late twenties. And she looked way too familiar. She was standing infront of the blond woman that invaded my thoughts a while ago and she was like rummaging her bag like crazy.

Okay, so maybe that woman was Hayate's nemesis or whatsoever, but then I noticed the woman moved on the platform and introduced herself as our professor. She's kinda young to teach us, was she sure that she's in the right room?

Teana Lancer. That's her name. Of course! That's why she looked so familiar, she was a student here before. She was an intern when I started here as a fresh. And as I remembered she was one of the aces in her batch.

The class started, discussion was about the principles of drugs,and how they worked inside our body inhibiting some chemoreceptors. It still amazed me how these small things can do something great things inside our body.

Shifting my position to a comfortable one, I saw Hayate and her funny yet scary face, she was still staring at someone. This time, I didn't bother to trace where she was looking instead I asked her directly if she was checking on Lancer.

"Oh god no Nanoha, I wasn't staring at Lancer's ass." She hissed. Looks like the typical Hayate's back.

"Then who or what are you staring at?" I teased.

"Fate" her voice was so low that I didn't quiet catch what she said.

"I'm sorry?"

"Testerossa" she said as she pointed the blond girl in front using her pen." the girl you accidentally hit yesterday." She continued and now she's blushing like crazy.

For a moment, I stared at Fate's back, slowly internalizing Hayate's words and her actions. I turned and faced Hayate again with my left brow arched as I realized everything.

"What? She's HOT! She's famous, brilliant and rich!" her voiced raised earning some attention from our classmates who's sitting near us.

"Hey Ms. Fate, I believed Ms. Hayate there and her company just said you got a nice ass." The microphone did its job well as all heads were on us and I could tell my face turned pale in embarrassment. Damn this Teana Lancer, why did she said that? If she didn't want us to talk inside her class, she can call our attention and not to embarrass us this way. This is very humiliating.

Then I saw Fate Testarossa, she was also looking at us. Our eyes met again and this time, her gaze was intense sending electric shocks all over my body.

What was just now? Why is my body reacting so strange?

* * *

><p>[1] It's actually a drinking game.<p>

[2] Liver cell

A/N: okay about the medical school system, I know that every country has diff'rent programs and whatsoever. So what I did here was I basically follow the standard way, which is a student must undergo a 3- 4 year pre-med courses then after that he/she is qualified to enrol a 4-5 year course in medical school. And Nanoha here is in here 3rd year as a medical student. And btw, Shamal her friend her was in her postgraduate internship.

And yes! Thank you soo much for the reviews and again feel free to leave any comments or suggestions. They're all welcome, don't hesitate to tell me I suck at doin things like this:P

Cheers


End file.
